A Text Can Change Everything
by Padoot621995
Summary: Newt moves to a small town in the U.S after his dad gets a promotion at work. He has no friends except this random person that won't stop texting him. Thomas is a friendly popular boy who is co-captain of the schools basketball team. He didn't think his life could get any better, that is until he text the wrong number and finds what he didn't know was missing.
1. The Text

Newt P.O.V

 **Unknown** \- hey we're meeting at my place at 6 sharp.

 **Newt** \- sorry what?

 **Unknown** \- DUDE! The movie. We're meeting at mine then going to the movie. Honestly Minho where's you're head at?

 **Newt** \- what's a Minho? I think you have the wrong number.

 **Unknown** \- Oh! Sorry. I thought... umm... never mind. My bad.

 **Newt** \- it's okay. Enjoy you're movie ?

I placed my phone on my bed and looked at the amount of boxes I had to unpack. If people think moving house is bad, they should try moving countries. Yup! That's right, me Newton Isaac has officially moved to America. Along with my parents and younger  
sister, Daisy. Sighing I open the first of many boxes and start to place my books onto the bookshelf that sat behind my door. I continue unpacking for some time before I hear my mother shout.

"Newt! Daisy! Foods ready. Get you're butts to the table." I smile as I check the time on my phone, noticing it's already half 8 at night. I head into the hall and follow my five year old sister down stairs. I raced her to the dining table, allowing her  
to win.

"I won" Daisy shouted as she climbed into her seat.

"I guess your just getting too fast!" I told her smirking as my mother shakes her head at our antics and my father nods his head in approval at me. I sit in my seat and smile at my folks as we start to eat. It was quite for a-bit before my mum spoke up.

"How's you're room looking Newt?" She asked in her honey sweet voice. A voice I had always associated with love and protection.

"I'm almost unpacked, I think maybe another hour and I'll be done." I smiled at her.

"That's great, Smiler." She reply's using a childhood nickname. "Will you be ready to go get registered for school tomorrow?"

"Of course! It's my second last year. I can't afford to waste time." I said enthusiastically, my mum nodded her head as Daisy cut in.

"Does Newtie have to go to school? We just got here." She said dramatically as she dragged her hands over her face. Laughing I went to reply when I felt my phone go off in my pocket. Taking it out I checked the message I had received.

 **Unknown** \- Movie sucked ?

 **Newt** -umm...sorry?

 **Unknown** -s'ok, sooo you're probably wondering why I'm texting you.

 **Newt** -yeah?

 **Unknown** \- I'm board? what ya doing?

 **Newt** \- having a late dinner with my parents.?

 **Unknown** \- why so late?

 **Newt** \- new house? been unpacking. Why am I telling you this?

 **Unknown** -cause I'm awesome ?

 **Newt** \- okay stranger, keep believing that.?

 **Unknown** \- HAHA! I like you unknown person, what's you're name?

 **Newt** \- I don't give that to strangers.?

 **Unknown** \- Guess you'll just have to keep talking to me so I become a non-stranger?

 **Newt** \- you're weird. I have to finish unpacking.

 **Unknown** \- But.. Please just talk to me.

 **Newt** \- goodbye stranger?

Back in my room I throw my phone on my bed and continue unpacking. I ignore my phone every time it buzzed until I was finished. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on a pair of grey sweats before climbing into bed. Finally I looked at my phone.

 **Unknown** \- Please don't go!

 **Unknown** \- Hey you there?

 **Unknown** \- Stop ignoring me

 **Unknown** \- Please I just want to get to know you.

 **Unknown** \- I won't stop texting until you reply.

The last one was sent as I was reading the others.

 **Newt** \- Hello annoying stranger! I have finished unpacking. I am now going to bed. Goodnight stranger.?

 _Message seen at 00:02am_

I plugged the charger into my phone and placed it on the nightstand before drifting off to sleep. I was rudely awoken a few hours later by my phone pinging.

 **Unknown** \- Hey, are you asleep?

 **Newt** \- I was! ?

 **Unknown** \- I can't sleep?

 **Newt** \- Don't you have someone else you can annoy at 4 in the morning?

 **Unknown** \- umm.. yeah but none of them are answering.

 **Newt** \- so you just thought you'd text a random stranger? How did you even get my number?

 **Unknown** \- you're not a _random_ stranger, you're _MY_ stranger. I've been texting you all day! And I put my friends new number in wrong and it lead me to you?

 **Newt** \- stranger you are weird. And lucky me? now I get to be woken up at 4am by someone who's name I don't even know!

 **Unknown** \- Thomas

 **Newt** -what?

 **Unknown** \- My name is Thomas.

 **Newt** -Oh, we'll hello Tommy.

 **Unknown** \- Tommy?

 **Newt** \- Sorry, it kinda slipped out?

 **Unknown** \- No, it's fine.. I kinda like it ? what's you're name?

 **Newt** \- ? still not telling you. You need to earn it Tommy.

 _You changed unknown to Tommy in you're contacts_.

 **Tommy** -How can I do that?

 **Newt** \- By letting me sleep!

 **Tommy** \- Oh! Okay goodnight unknown.

 **Newt** \- Goodnight Tommy.

Placing my phone back down I went back to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about all the random ? I forgot you can't use emojis on you enjoyed. There's more to come. Let me know what you all thought**? ﾟﾘﾘ


	2. Oblivious

**Newts P.O.V**

The next morning I was up, showered and dressed by 8am. As I walked out my room I grabbed my blue converse high tops to go with my black skinny jeans and dark blue Guns 'N' Roses top. I hopped down the stairs trying to put my shoes on as I went, once in the kitchen I started to pour myself a bowl of cereal. I heard shuffling upstairs as I sat at the table and looked at the clock, 8:11am it read.

'Must be mum getting up for the day as dads already at work' I thought to myself as I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my breakfast.

"Morning son, already dressed I see" my mum, Kathy, says as she walks into the kitchen wrapped in a big fluffy housecoat.

"Of course! We're still going to register me for school today, right?" I ask nervously, my mum giggled at me.

"Yes darling. We'll just wait on Daisy getting up then we'll go" she tells me as she walks past ruffling my hair.

An hour later my sister was ready to leave so we all climbed into mums car and headed to the local high school, Glade Academy.

Once parked in the school parking lot, the three of us went into the reception.

"Hello, we're here to register my son for school." My mum said to the lady behind the desk.

"Of course, just fill out these forms and the principal will see you shortly." The young blonde said. As my mother filled out the forms I studied the woman. She looked to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. She had platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. She also seemed to have a thing for sticking her tongue out slightly as she typed on her computer. Board of studying the woman I leaned back in my chair looking at the roof and started to count the groves while we waited.

Finally the door opened, a woman wearing a white pants suit walked out with two people following her. A teenage boy around my age and an older man that could have been his father.

"Just remember to behave. We only have a few weeks left before summer. Keep you're head down ." The woman was saying. The boy nodded his head and started to walk away as the teacher motioned is to come through. Not paying attention I walked into something hard. Looking up I saw a pair of mesmerising hazel eyes.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

 **Thomas P.O.V**

Walking out of principle Paige's office, I wasn't really listening to what she was saying or watching where I was going. I was annoyed that I had been caught fighting with Gally, AGAIN! Bumping into something I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes. They were the colour of milk chocolate and had so much emotion in them it was hard not to smile at the pure happiness that made them twinkle like the nights sky.

"Sorry" the guy mumbled before breaking eye contact and walking around me. Too busy focusing on the sweet British accent I didn't notice it was too late when I said.

"No problem." Shaking my head I started walking out of the reception area and towards my locker. I still had 20 minuets until my first class so I pulled out my phone and started to text the mystery person from the night before.

 **Thomas** : Hey!

 **Unknown** : Hey... kinda busy.

 **Thomas** : Why? What you doing?

 **Unknown** : In a meeting, text later

 **Thomas** : Oh! Okay. But you're due me you're name

 **Unknown** : Still not earned it!

 **Thomas** :But... I let you sleep.

 _Message seen 10:18am_

Sighing, I put my phone back into my pocket. I had 10 minuets left of my free period having spent most of it with my dad in the principals office. I decided to head to the library to see if my friends were there.

 **Newts P.O.V**

"Newt put you're phone away" my mother whispered harshly. Slipping my phone into my pocket I looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry mum." She nodded before turning back to the head mistress.

"As I was saying, everything seems to be in order. It is completely up to yourself Newt. You can start today or you can take the week to get settled and start fresh next Monday?"

"Umm... Today sounds great. I miss school." I answered, she gave me a blinding smile before handing over some paperwork.

"Wonderful, here is you're class sequel and a map to help you get around. Most upper students, including yourself have a free period this morning. You're next class starts in a couple minutes. Take this note for you're teacher." I nodded and got up to leave.

"Bye mum" I said, just as I was about to turn I noticed Daisy had tears in her eyes.

"Hey now Sweetpea, why so glum?" I asked going on my knees in front of her.

"Pl...please don't g..go" she hiccuped through her words.

"Oh Sugarpie, I have to go to school. Just like you will be next week. I promise I'll be home for half 4 and we can have a Disney marathon." Wiping her tears, I wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Promise?" She whispered in my ear.

"I pinky promise." I told her, Daisy gave a small giggle and nodded for me to leave. Giving her one more smile I walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone and text Tommy back as I walked to my class.

 **Newt** : ahh! Bug not a full night you woke me at 4am.

 **Tommy** : Okay.. so what else can I do?

 **Newt** : Tell me a secret, something no-one else knows.

 **Tommy** : why would I tell you something no-one else knows, not even my closest friends?

 **Newt** : I'm a stranger, who will I tell?

 **Tommy** :guess you're right.

 **Tommy** : Everyone thinks I have a girlfriend who lives out of town because I'm afraid to tell them I'm gay!

 **Newt** : wow! That's deep. I'm sorry you feel you have to keep such a big secret Tommy

 **Tommy** : it's okay, it feels good to tell someone, but enough stalling. What's you're name?

 **Newt** : well Tommy, it's nice to meet ya. I'm Newt

* * *

A/N

I took the emojis out of this one hehe.

I have the next chapter ready but will have to edit it abit as I wrote it for Wattpad and I can put pictures into that but can't do that on here so will have to redo how them recognised one another.  
Until then enjoy lovelies


	3. I think I Know you

I Think I Know You

Three weeks, I've been here three ruddy weeks and I still haven't made a friend, well except my texting buddy Tommy. Even though we have never met we have become close friends, weird that I can say that I can say that even though I barley know him. But back to my rant. Three bloody weeks and still I work alone, I study alone, I eat alone, I drive to and from school ALONE! It's really quite depressing but what can I do. I started school a month before the summer holidays before senior year, most of these guys have known each other since pre-school and I'm the out-sider with an 'odd accent'. The sooner summer comes the better but for now I'm sitting in the back of Mr. Janson's math class trying to take notes, but the rat-like man is droning on and on and I'm bored.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and take it out, why not? If I get sent out of class at least I won't have to listen to him talk!

 **Tommy:** Hey 😊

 **Newt:** Hiya Tommy.

 **Tommy:** What ya doing?

 **Newt:** In class, listening to the teacher talk non-stop. You?

T **ommy:** Got sent out of class for playing on my phone. Ironic I know.

 **Newt:** Only you Tommy!

 **Newt:** So what's up?

 **Tommy:** I've been thinking…

 **Newt:** That's never a good thing.

 **Tommy:** Rude! Anyway, I think we are at a stage in our textship that we should know more about each other.

 **Newt:** Textship?

 **Tommy:** Yeah cos we've never met and only text, so what do you think?

 **Newt:** Sure. Can't be too many bad outcomes lol. You first.

 **Tommy:** Nope, I went first with names so it's your turn.

 **Newt:** Ach fine, my second name is Isaac and I have just turned 17. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I am 5ft 8in and have a slight limp from an accident a couple year back. I have two sisters, Sonya who is 25 and Daisy who has just turned 5. I'm from London but moved to America a couple weeks ago for cos my dad got transferred. I currently go to Glade Academy and will be entering my senior year after the summer.

 **Tommy:** wow! Hmm let's see, my second name is Edison and I'm 16. I have brown hair and green eyes. I am 5ft 7in, I have a little brother Chuck who is 13. I was born and raised in Astoria, Oregon. I also go to Glade academy and I believe I have seen you before!

 **Newt:** Edison.. I walked into someone with that second name when I was registering for school. Was that you?

 **Tommy:** It was! This is so weird. We should meet at lunch time, what ya think?

 **Newt:** Sounds great.

 **Tommy:** Awesome! I'll meet you at the end of the English corridor by the cafeteria, gotta go. Teachers glaring.

 **Newt:** Okay bye Tommy and good luck.

Coming out of my text with Tommy I click on my sister's name.

 **Newt:** Hey sis, how's life?

 **Sonya:** Hello little brother, nothing new here. I had my health check today though.

 **Newt:** Really? How is the little bugger?

 **Sonya:** Completely healthy and using my bladder as a kick ball. What's new with the fam?

 **Newt:** That's good and ouch, so glad I can't get pregnant. Not much, Daisy is loving school, dad work's and mum cleans. The normal stuff. Hey, remember that guy I told you I was texting?

 **Sonya:** That's good and Thomas right?

 **Newt:** Yeah, well turns out that we go to the same school. How weird is that? Three weeks of talking and I didn't once think to ask were he went to school.

 **Sonya:** Well that was stupid of you but I'm happy you finally have a friend at school. I've got to get ready for work, love you lil' bro.

 **Newt:** Thanks and I love you too.

I placed my phone in my pocket and looked up to see everyone was either packing up or leaving for lunch. I quickly gathered my things and put them in my backpack as I rushed out the room, quickly making my way towards the English corridor.

The corridor was busy with so many students heading towards the dining area but I quickly spotted Thomas. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and one foot placed on the wall. His hair was a dark brown and short and spiky. He had on a red shirt and light blue jeans, I approached from the side.

"Hey Tommy!" I said cheerily, his head whipped around so quickly I was scared he'd get whiplash. He looked at me before giving me a dazzling smile.

"Hi Newt, it's great to finally meet you." Thomas said as he held out his hand, giving it a quick shake I replied with.

"You too, Tommy."

"You want to go get some lunch?" He asked, I nodded my head and we started walking. "I hope you don't mind if we sit with my friends?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all." I said happily. We stood in line and grabbed some food before making our way over to a table.

"Hey guys this is Newt." Thomas said as we approached.

"Wait Newt? The guy you've been texting non-stop for three weeks?" A girl with long black hair and ivory skin asked, Thomas nodded before pointing to the girl.

"That's Treasa, we've been best friends since forever. That's chuck, my little brother I told you about. And Minho, surprised you don't know him. He's in you're year." I looked at the Asian boy and recognized him from my chemistry class. Minho smiled at me.

"I've seen him around." He said, I smiled back before taking a seat.

"Newts going to hang out with us." Thomas said looking at me for approval, I slowly nodded my head.

"Why don't you sit with your own friends?" Chuck asked.

"CHUCK! Don't be rude." Thomas scolded his brother, the young boy looked crestfallen at his brother's tone.

"Tommy, it's alright. He didn't mean anything by it but to answer you're question Chuck. I don't have any, at least not in America." I smiled politely while thinking about Ben and Winston back in London.

"Aww shuck man, if I knew that I would have made more of an effort to talk to you. I saw you talking to some people in chemistry, I thought they were your friends." Minho explained, I gave him the friendliest smile I could.

"It's alright Minho, you couldn't have known. And no they just like to hear me say English words like 'ruddy' or 'bloody' with my accent." I explained.

"Well don't worry Newt, we won't have you here just because you have a cool accent. I'm sure we're all going to be great friends." Treasa said, I gave her another smile.

"You smile a lot." Chuck commented.

"Yeah, why is that?" Thomas asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, I've always been smiley. My mother use to call me smiler as a nickname when I was younger." I told them, the boys gave a laugh as Treasa awed and I found myself laughing and easing into their company as our lunch conversation turned to classes and the teachers.


	4. A visit from the sister and summer plans

**Visit from the Sister and Summer Plans**

 _ **AN:This chapter is quite short and is really just a filler until I can think of what I want to do next. Not quite sure how to progress their relationship.**_

* * *

 _ **Beep, Beep, Beep**_

Groaning I turned and slammed my hand on the snooze button on my alarm. Once it was quite again, I snuggled back under my cover hoping to catch some more sleep.

 _ **Beep, Beep, Beep**_

The alarm sounded urgently what felt like seconds later.

"Newt! Time to get up, come on son." My dad's voice sounded through the door as he knocked.

"I'm up!" I shouted back as I turned the alarm off. Grumbling I got out of bed and walked into the hall heading for the bathroom. I turned on the shower to heat up the water while I used the facilities and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished, I climbed into the shower and let the water fall over me for a moment to wake up before getting washed.

Once I was washed, I got out and dried off slightly before pulling on a pair of grey joggers I had brought with me. Walking out of the bathroom I was attacked by a bright flash.

"What the…" I said in surprised.

"Hey lil' brother." My older sister Sonya said with a smile while holding my phone in her hand.

"Sonya? What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Well, my classes are done for the summer, so I took some time off work to come visit." She smiled

"That's grea.. wait did you just take a picture of me?" I asked

"Yup, you can send it to your lover boy" she said in a sing song voice.

"He's not … Urgh give me my phone. I have to get ready for school." I grumbled while holding my hand out. Sonya giggled but placed the phone in my hand. Sighing I went to my room and pulled the closet door open and took out a black MCR shirt with greet writing. Walking to the drawers I took out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, socks, boxers and a green scarf. It wasn't cold enough for a scarf, but I always wear one. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my green converse and pulled them on. I quickly grabbed my phone as it beeped and smiled when I noticed it was a text from Thomas.

Tommy: Hey! You ready for the last day?

Newt: Morning, yeah just heading for breakfast. My sister came for a visit.

Tommy: Your sister? Didn't she move with you?

Newt: Daisy did but Sonya stayed in London. She has a husband there and goes to uni doing photography. She's also away to have her first baby. Do you want a ride to school?

Tommy: Nice! Congrats to the uncle-to-be, and yeah that would be great. Do you mind giving Chuck a lift too?

Newt: Sure, I'll pick you up soon. What's your address?

Tommy: 52 Wayward street, see you soon.

Slipping my phone in my pocket, I jogged down the stairs to breakfast.

"Morning son, you ready for your last day?" My dad asked

"Morning dad. Yeah, going to pick Tommy and his brother up after breakfast."

"D'aww going to get your lover boy, how sweet." Sonya teased and I felt my face heat up.

"He's not… Nope not going to play into it. Hello Alby, did you have a nice trip?" I asked my brother-in-law.

"Good to see ya Newt. Yeah it was calm and pleasant thank you. How are you settling in?" the tall man asked politely.

"It was hard at first but getting better and easier each day. Well gotta go. Bye everyone, see you tonight buttercup." I said dropping a kiss to Daisy's head as she waved.

"Bye son, behave and enjoy your day." My father said while reading the paper.

* * *

I pulled up outside Thomas' house and honked for them to come out. A few moments later both Tommy and Chuck were climbing into my jeep.

"You ready?" I asked Thomas as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yup, last day. Got any plans for the summer?" Tommy asked

"No, not really. My sister and her husband are visiting, not sure for how long. Might see if I can convince my parents to let me visit my friends in London for a week. You?"

"Just hanging out. We do bonfires and go camping. Its just us and mom and she work's a lot so we don't get to go away unless it's to visit family." Newt nodded to show he was listening as he pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

After school, I dropped Thomas and Chuck off with a promise to text later about making plans for the next day before heading home.

"Hey all, I'm home." I called as I walked through the door.

"Newtie! Look I got a medal" Daisy said as she ran out of the sitting room to show me her medal.

"Really? Well done sweetpea. I'm proud of you, where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Mum's making dinner, daddy and Sonya and Alby are in here watching T.V. C'mon we have summer plans to make, when do you want to do our movie night?" Daisy rattled off as she pulled me into the sitting room.

"Hey son, how was your last day?" Dad asked.

"Hey da, yeah it was good. Went by quickly, going to text Tommy later about some plans for over the summer." I told him

"Sounds good son…" dad went to continue but Daisy cut in.

"But what about our plans?" she huffed.

"Oh sugerpie, I promise we will still get to do all the things we had planned for the summer."

"Okay Newtie." And she went back to her toys.

Dinner was uneventful as the family sat together and re-connected.

Newt: hey what's the plans for tomorrow?

I texted Tommy later as we were all sitting in the sitting room playing board games.

Tommy: Hey! How was family dinner? And not much we were thinking of sitting in mine and playing some video games?

Newt: yeah sounds good. And dinner was calm, we're playing board games now. I'm going to head for a shower, talk later.

Tommy: cool, I'll see you tomorrow at 2pm.

Putting my phone down I headed up the stairs to shower and get ready for bed.


	5. AU NOT AN UPDATE

**A/N not an upload.**

 **Hey everyone, I know you have all been waiting patiently for me to update this story and possibly my other ones as well. I am sorry to tell you that all mt stories will be on hold until further notice. I hate to have to do this but between my university work and some other stories that have come to me I just can't find the time or effort to force my muse to continue these ones at the moment.**

 **Only stories that have been giving this update will be put on hold, I may even consider letting someone adopt a couple as I just have too many to finish and I cant focus on them all and give them all the attention they deserve.**

 **I do however, want to say that if a story isn't adopted then it will be finished. it may take some time but I will never abandon a story!**

 **I want to thank all my readers who have read and reviewed my stories and that have been patiently waiting for an update, I am sorry that this has had to be done.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Padfoot621995**


End file.
